List of tertiary Characters (DBG)
Dragon Ball Earth Cruze Saga Tournament Saga Piccolo Saga Black Ribbon Army Saga Dragon Ball Galaxy Human-Saiyan War Arc World Council/United Earth Alliance 'Top City Newswoman' A human female report for the Top city news. she and her crew where the first ones to report on the first contact with the Saiyan. She was killed when Raditz destroyed the city. 'World Councilman' Unnamed member of the World Council. He first appears in the Human-Saiyan War Arc. 'World Councilwoman' Unnamed member of the World Council. She first appears in the Human-Saiyan War Arc. Earth Defense Fighters 'Male EDF Officer' Unnamed Male officer who is mainly located in the Earth Defense Fighters Control Room. He works closely with Director Raily 'Female EDF Officer' Unnamed Female officer who is mainly located in the Earth Defense Fighters Control Room. She works closely with Director Raily 'Lawson' Lawson is a human male who first appears in Dragon Ball Earth: Tournament Saga. He fought Mercury and lost in the semi-finals. He is a skilled and strong fighter. After Piccolo was defeated, he became a member of the Earth Defense Fighters and was chosen to be come a member Star Team Division thru his semi-final placement during the 23rd Tournament, his rank was Private. He participated in strike operation against the Black Ribbon Army. During the Human-Saiyan War Arc, He was killed by Kakarot in battle. 'Clayton' Clayton is a human male who first appears in Dragon Ball Earth: Tournament Saga. He fought Jac and lost in the semi-finals. He is a skilled and strong fighter. After Piccolo was defeated, he became a member of the Earth Defense Fighters and was chosen to be come a member Star Team Division thru his semi-final placement during the 23rd Tournament, his rank was Private. He participated in strike operation against the Black Ribbon Army. During the Human-Saiyan War Arc, He was killed by Kakarot in battle. 'Gabriel' Gabriel is a Human male who first appears in the Human-Saiyan War Arc. He was chosen to be a member of the Star Team by Lieutenant Jac. When Bardock and his Squad arrive to Earth, Gabriel volunteers to fight Shugesh. While he started with a good offence against the Saiyan, he was ultimately overpowered and killed by him. 'Jaxson' Jaxson is a Human male who first appears in the Human-Saiyan War Arc. He was chosen to be a member of the Star Team by Lieutenant Jac. When Bardock and his Squad arrive to Earth, and after fellow member Gabriel was killed by Shugesh. Jaxson rushed into battle after Shugesh. He was later killed off by him. 'Diane' Diane is a Human female who first appears in the Human-Saiyan War Arc. He was chosen to be a member of the Star Team by Lieutenant Jac. When Bardock and his Squad arrive to Earth, and after fellow member Gabriel was killed by Shugesh. Diane rushed into battle after Shugesh but was intercepted by Fasha. She was later killed off by her. 'Hannah' Hannah is a Human female who first appears in the Human-Saiyan War Arc. He was chosen to be a member of the Star Team by Lieutenant Jac. When Bardock and his Squad arrive to Earth, and after fellow member Gabriel was killed by Shugesh. Hannah rushed into battle after Shugesh but was intercepted by Gine. She was later killed off by her. (Mercury sensed her power level disappeared when he arrived back to Earth.) 'Bravo Team' A E.D.F Special forces unit second to the Star Team. Like the Star Team, they participated in many battle when the Saiyan invasion force arrived to Earth. Saiyan Imperium Tuffle Arc Machine Arc Future Arc Category:Lists Category:Characters